Grandpa Gohan (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 13 Grandpa Gohan collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dragon Ball Keshi Set *Release date: Unknown These pieces are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. This miniature Keshi set has included a few of the characters from the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Grandpa Gohan, Bandages the Mummy, Dracula Man, Akkuman, and Fortuneteller Baba. This series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys is much like the Ultimate Muscle series and comes in randomized colors. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Grandpa Gohan appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors such as red or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with his arms behind his back and his details are quite visible, even for a mono-colored (monochrome) figurine. *Bandai Collection Volume 3 set *Release date: 2004 Before the initial HG collection, a gashapon set entitled "Collection Volume 3" was released in January 2004 with ground bases featuring a few characters from the Dragon Ball Z universe. Included in this roster was Grandpa Gohan. Grandpa Gohan is seen standing with both arms behind his back and this particular piece comes with his removable cat mask. The round ground base for this piece is shaped like tournament blocks. Other characters also included in this same ground-base set are King Piccolo blasting, Super Saiyan Vegito, Vegito, Gotenks, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Mr. Satan with Bee the puppy, Majin Buu, Tien with Chiaotzu, Krillin with Turtle, and Kid Goku blasting. *Chara Puchi Dragon Ball Part 2 Miniature Collectible Series *Release date: 2004 The Chara Puchi releases by Bandai were not limited to the phone strap series. In February 2004, the second set of Chara Puchi figurines was released and incorporated plenty of characters from the Dragon Ball series run. In this set, all the characters came sitting on top of a mini Dragon Ball. Grandpa Gohan came sitting on a Dragon Ball and with a miniature base, maintaining both his hands in front as he holds his cat mask, revealing his identity. Others included in this set and also sitting on Dragon Balls are the Jackie Chun, Launch, Puar, Bulma, Goku, Mr. Popo, Upa, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Also, the initial releases of these mini-figurines came with a small piece of candy. Banpresto *Cute Mascot Series *Release date: 2005 The mini mascot hanger series has a few pieces styled in a cute manner. Each piece comes with a chain attachment for carrying purposes. Characters included in this mini mascot set are Grandpa Gohan, Mr. Popo, Dende, Majin Buu, Korin, Puar, Chiaotzu, and a nude kid Goku. These pieces are very unique as their eyes are sized slightly larger to better incorporate the chibi style. *High Grade Coloring Volume 1 keychain series *Release date: Unknown This spectacular Grandpa Gohan keychain was released by Banpresto as a part of its volume 1 set. As a High Grade Coloring figurine, Grandpa Gohan is seen removing his cat mask and revealing his identity. Other pieces included in this same High Grade Coloring volume 1 set are Master Shen, Monster Carrot, Kid Goku, and Kid Chi-Chi. *High Grade HQ Keyholder Series Kamehameha Edition *Release date: 2008 This unique Kamehameha-positioned Grandpa Gohan keyholder was released by Banpresto as a part of its Kamehameha Edition set. All the pieces in this set are seen pulling off their Kamehameha blasts as a tribute to the popular maneuver. As a HQ keyholder piece, Grandpa Gohan is seen wearing his cat mask. Other pieces included in this same KameHameHa edition set are a pumped up Master Roshi, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Kid Goku, and Gogeta, who are all seen performing the Kamehameha technique as well. *DX Vinyl Series 4 *Release date: 2008 This 9 inch (22 cm) Sofubi Vinyl Grandpa Gohan was released by Banpresto in 2008. It is Grandpa Gohan's largest model and most distinctive piece in terms of design. He is depicted with a his cat mask and maintains one hand behind his back and the other in front as he waves hello. It is part of the DX Vinyl Series 4 set. Others included in this same set are Fortuneteller Baba, Chiaotzu, and Kid Goku. The DX Vinyl set is likely the best large-scale series attributed to Dragon Ball characters. The packaging depicts the Dragon Balls scattered around. *Dragon Ball Super WCF Vol. 3 *Release date: 2016 This upcoming WCF DB Super volume 3 series is to incorporate a few characters appearing in the newly introduced series and Grandpa Gohan is included in this volume 3 installment. This set is scheduled for release in May, 2016. Those included in this set are Fortuneteller Baba, Grandpa Gohan, Super Saiyan Goten, Super Saiyan Trunks, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku, and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta. Each piece comes with a unique packaging and is highly detailed for this exceptionally limited exclusive scenario set. Grandpa Gohan is seen with a peaceful expression and raising his hand in a welcoming acknowledgment. MegaHouse *Capsule Neo Memories Part 6 series *Release date: 2005 The first MegaHouse series to incorporate Grandpa Gohan was a capsule special edition set released in March 2005. The series, entitled “Memories,” was the Capsule Neo Part 6 set which portrayed previous scenes with Goku and others from the original Dragon Ball series. This specific diorama portrayed Grandpa Gohan along with Goku in their heartwarming reunion after their bout in Fortuneteller Baba's competition. Goku is seen jumping up on Grandpa Gohan's shoulders and grabbing his hat as he expresses his joy. There is great detail in Grandpa Gohan’s facial reaction, including his great deal of joy from seeing how greatly his grandson has progressed. Also, Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, Upa, Master Roshi, Krillin, and Fortuneteller Baba can all be seen in the distance as spectators and aid in completing the atmosphere of this diorama piece. *Capsule Neo Memories Part 6 series *Release date: 2005 MegaHouse also released the same aforementioned figurine set in a gold base as an alternate coloring scheme. Also released in March 2005 as a part of the Capsule Neo Part 6 Memories series, this is the same figurine set that portrays Grandpa Gohan with Goku on his shoulders. As a special gold variant, the production of this set was limited but serves as a nice alternate collectible for those interested in different color schemes. Unifive *Mini Figure Volume 2 *Release date: Unknown Unifive's Mini Figure series modeled as Kubrick-style figurines is composed of numerous Dragon Ball characters, including Grandpa Gohan. This basic figurine comes with a halo above his head. The figurines are modeled in a cute manner and are very similar to Lego and Kubrick pieces and other figurines of that caliber in terms of modeling. Others included in this same Volume 2 set are Yajirobe, Tien with Chiaotzu, Goku with Korin, Mercenary Tao, King Piccolo, Krillin, Grandpa Gohan, Piccolo with Goku, and Kami with Mr. Popo. Plex *Dragon Ball Anime Heroes series Part 1 *Release date: 2007 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in March 2007, this assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” Part 1 has a wide variety of characters, including Grandpa Gohan. This mini figure comes with a basic stance, one hand kept in front as he is seen waving hello and the other kept behind his back. He is also depicted wearing the cat mask. The mini figurines in this set go for a rather adorable and cute look and stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). Unknown *Dragon Ball Plush Series *Release date: Unknown A very rare Grandpa Gohan plush has been released depicting him with his cat mask on. Here, he is seen with both hands to his sides and in a sitting position. His hat is also visible on the backside of his head. Aside from this, it remains a very unique plush collectible and one of the very nice plush pieces attributed to the Dragon Ball characters. The logo on the attached tag reads the Dragon Ball Z title. Also available in this same plush series set is Chiaotzu. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise